Kanto champion: First steps
by SonDeKrypton
Summary: Un Campeon sangra, suda, sufre por los demás, se supera a sí mismo para convertirse en alguien mejor, y de esa forma darles una vida mejor a los que lo rodean. Es el primero en salir al campo de batalla y el ultimo en volver, sonríe cuando en realidad su corazón llora, toma las decisiones difíciles y vive con ello, cuando cae se levanta mas fuerte. Un Campeon vive y lleva esperanza
**Ni Pokemon ni Superman me pertenecen**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El Sol se había ocultado hace varias horas, la oscuridad había cubierto en un velo al pequeño Pueblo Paleta, una pequeña comunidad al sur de la región de Kanto, algunas casas se podían observar en la cima de de pequeñas colinas, pero una se caracterizaba sobre las otras, era imposible pasar por alto el enorme edifico, que se alzaba como un titan entre el humilde poblado.

Dentro de este edificio se encontraba una gran habitación color blanco con maquinas demasiado complejas para describir y cuyo propósito era desconocido para todos, con excepción del dueño del lugar, cubrían la mayor parte del espacio, luces de diferentes colores parpadeaban a cada segundo de manera constante, y si se ponía atención se podía escuchar un zumbido, señal de que las maquinas están trabajando. Pero ocultando este sonido se echaban unos sollozos ahogados.

Los sollozos provenían de una mujer a mediados de sus veinte con cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos color miel, ojos que ahora se encontraban rojos e irritados por el llanto, una expresión de dolor e inmensa tristeza cubrían su cara. Sus emociones eran observados por un hombre a mediados de los cuarenta cabello marrón y con un ligero toque de gris por la edad, sus ojos azul oscuro tiene una expresión de preocupación y un ligero tinte de tristeza. Cuando habla su voz es suave y sincera.

"Lo lamento Delia" Hablo despacio con un tono de tristeza, su cara normalmente dura se ablando suavemente mientras miraba a la joven mujer soltar un gemido de dolor.

"¿C-como..."Tartamudeo en shock. Delia tomo varias respiraciones profundas intentando detener el temblor en su voz. "¿Como fue que paso profesor Oak?"

Samuel Oak solto un profundo suspiro. "Estaba realizando una investigación en Monte Mortero..." Hablo lentamente y con cuidado. "... hubo un derrumbe y quedo atrapado dentro... los medicos no pudieron hacer nada por el"

Delia cubrió su boca para contener su sollozo. "No puede ser... esto no puede estar pasando.." Repetía mientras gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. "A penas cumpliríamos un año de casados... me promete que volvería a casa a salvo... que formaríamos una familia juntos" No pudo contener mas el dolor y empezó a sollozar descontroladamente.

Oak desde atrás de su escritorio se puso de pie camino un par de pasos y abrazo a la pobre mujer desconsolada, dejo que sus lagrimas mojaran su camisa mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda. Le dolía ver a la joven que el consideraba una hija sufrir, y mas sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. No podía mentirle y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, ya que no lo estaría, si tan solo hubiera un tenido un niño del hombre que amaba tal vez su pena seria menor, pero no era el caso y había que aceptar la verdad y seguir adelante.

El mundo en el que viven es difícil y duro, la vida de un entrenador Pokemon aun mas, cada persona que eligió esa vida sabia de los riesgos, una vida llena de peligros constantes. El difunto esposo de Delia era un hombre lleno de vida, fuerte, valiente y con un carácter aventurero, siempre luchando por lo que era correcto. Por desgracia eso no fue suficiente para salvarlo de su trágico destino,

Oak aun recordaba las noches de su juventud como entrenador, el frio y el hambre, el miedo que carcomía su mente durante la noche y la incertidumbre de saber si viviría otro dia lo volvía loco, era una época aun mas dura y hostil. Después de tantos años hay ocasiones en que despierta en medio de la noche sudando y temblando, recuerdos de cosas tan increíbles y horribles mas haya de la comprensión humana.

"¿Profesor?" Dijo Delia con voz frágil como el cristal. "¿Que... pasara ahora? ¿Que es lo que voy a hacer?"

"Podrías volver al laboratorio" Dijo Oak después de un momento de silencio. Se separo de ella y se recargo en su escritorio "Dios sabe que este lugar se volvió un caos en el momento en que te fuiste, estos rodeado en su mayoría de ineptos que no diferenciarían a un Nidoran hembra de un macho aunque lo picaran"

Delia le dio una sonrisa débil, era una broma terrible, nunca fue bueno para ellas pero sabia como aligerar la tensión"No estoy segura si quiero volver tan pronto"

"Tomate un tiempo para pensarlo" Oak le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Eres una de mis mejores estudiantes y seria un placer que vuelvas a trabajar aquí, eres de las pocas personas de las que mis Pokemon disfrutan su compañía, ¿No es asi, _Blaze_?" Oak miro a la esquina de la habitación donde descansaba un enorme Arcanine.

Este al escuchar su nombre abrió tranquilamente los ojos negros brillando como gemas, sus penetrantes ojos miraron fijamente al Profesor como si estuviera intentando leer su mente. Lentamente pero con la gracia y elegancia mas característica de un felino que de un perro, camino hasta los seres humanos, cada paso lo daba con un aura de poder y autoridad característica de este leal y noble Pokemon. Se detuvo al lado de Oak y asintió levemente la cabeza, soltó un gruñido profundo que combinado con sus enormes dientes, tan puntiagudos y filosos como una navajas, habrían aterrorizado a la mayoría, mas no así a estos dos.

"Oh Blaze" Dijo Delia tiernamente mientras extendía la mano y acariciaba la gruesa piel del Pokemon, pasando cuidadosamente los dedos por las numerosas cicatrices producto de numerosas batallas pasadas. _Tanto perdidas como ganadas_ "Gracias". El Pokemon gruño levemente.

"Aun no has perdido tu toque Delia" Comento Oak con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia mientras observaba a la bestia orgullosa dejarse acariciar como si fuera un simple cachorro por la joven mujer.

De repente el cuerpo de Blaze se tenso, su pelo se puso de punta en estado de alerta, su cuello giro hacia la ventana y mostró sus colmillos con un gruñido profundo que hizo temblar levemente a todo el lugar. Sorprendido por el cambio en el comportamiento del Pokemon su mirada se dirigía a la ventana con la mayor velocidad posible, sus ojos se entrecerraron con seriedad. Sabia por experiencia propia que la mayoría de los Pokemon tenia un alcance sensorial muy por encima del ser humano, sobre todo un Arcanine, si existía algún peligro seria el primero en detectarlo.

"¿Profesor? ¿Que sucede?" Pregunto Delia con un poco de alarma pero Oak no la volteo a ver, en vez de eso su mirada se quedo firma en la ventana, esperando a que sucediera algo. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Primero fue una pequeña luz, segundos después aparecieron varias mas y a cada momento que pasaban se hacían mas grandes. Un escalofrió se extendió por su columna vertebral al identificar el peligro.

Una lluvia de meteoritos

La noche se convirtió rápidamente en un mar de fuego, las enormes rocas ardían con la fuerza de estrellas y dejaban enormes rastros de humo a su paso. Cuando el primero meteoro toco el suelo, a cientos de kilómetros de ahí con la fuerza de mas de mil Hiperrayos, creo un temblor que Oak calculo que podría sentirse en toda la región de Kanto, una a una las rocas cayeron en la Tierra, de lo que podía observar la mayoría caerían en las Zonas Salvajes y las demás caerían en las regiones de Kanto y Johto.

Los ojos del profesor se abrieron con sorpresa y alarma al ver algunos de los meteoritos acercarse cada vez mas hacia Pueblo Paleta, con reflejos increíbles tiro a Delia al suelo, Arcanine llego un segundo después y los cubrió con su cuerpo. Gruño al sentir como todos el edificio se sacudió, escucho el sonido de cristales romperserse y caer, segundos depuse se escucho un temible explosión. Oak tenso su cuerpo al sentir la inmensa onda expansiva, sentía que sus tímpanos estaban a punto de estallar por el ruido, por suerte termino tan rápido como empezó. Blaze espero unos segundos para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún peligro y se puso de pie, Oak y Delia lo siguieron un momento después.

"El impacto fue cerca" Aseguro Oak con voz un poco demasiada alta, sus tímpanos zumbaban como un enjambre de Beedrill furiosos, observo el daño que el choque había dejado a su edificio y a las maquinas del laboratorio. Nada que no pueda arreglarse en un par de semanas pero ahora tenia problemas mas graves que atender. "Tenemos que ver que los daños que causaron los meteoritos, no golpeo a mas de un par de kilómetros".

.

* * *

.

Un Arcanine es uno de los Pokemon terrestres mas rápidos que existen, por lo solo tardaron alrededor de 15 minutos en llegar. Bajaron con cuidado de la espalda del gran Pokemon y visualizaron los daños. Había grandes cráteres rodeados roca fundida y cenizas, pequeños incendios en los arboles que soportaron el impacto, el humo rodeaba todo el lugar haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan y tuvieran que taparse la nariz.

"Blaze" Llamo a su Pokemon. "Mantente alerta no quiero ningún Pokemon salvaje se acerque" Un bajo gruñido era la única respuesta que necesitaba para seguir con su trabajo.

"¡Profesor!" Lo llamo Delia en voz alta a varios metros de el. "Tiene que ver esto" Con paso tranquilo camino a su dirección, al llegar ahí sus ojos observaron lo que señalaba su mano. Eran rocas, pero no eran rocas normales si no que esta especie de rocas brillaban de un color verde fosforescente"Debieron de haber venir con los meteoros"

"Lo mejor es que no nos acercamos, no sabemos si son radiactivas o venenosas" Dijo Oak dando ultimo vistazo a las rocas para proseguir con su trabajo. Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando escucharon los ladridos Blaze a la distancia, Oak y Delia se miraran por un segundo y después corrieron hacia el Arcanine.

Al llegar lo encontraron ladrando al lado de un pequeño cráter, se acercaron con cuidado observando a los lados en busca de un posible peligro, cuando caminaban escucharon un sonido que nunca esperaron escuchar en un lugar como este.

"Whuaaaa"

El llanto de un bebe.

El cuerpo del profesor Oak se paralizo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su ojos siguieron la fuente del sonido y su boca se abrió levemente al localizarlo dentro del cráter. Tal vez haya sido un especie de instinto materno, o alguna otra cosa parecido pero al escuchar el sonido Delia corrió sin miedo hacia el crater.

"¡Maldición" Maldijo Oak mientras intentaba seguir a su imprudente ex-alumna lo mejor que podia, lo cual era difícil ya que la mayoría de sus músculos protestaron por el esfuerzo, años de falta de uso tenia sus consecuencias, ya no era tan joven para andar haciendo cosa como esta. "¡Ten cuidado Delia, no sabemos que tan seguro sea!"

Respirando fuertemente llego al lugar momentos después que su ex-alumna, sin ninguna preocupación por su seguridad se acerco sin vacilar su paso. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Delia con una sabana roja en sus brazos, pero lo que lo sorprendió mas fue el pequeño bulto dentro de la sabana.

Un bebe.

"Shss, Shss tranquilo bebe ya estas a salvo" Escucho decir a Delia al bebe quien gimoteaba dentro de los brazos de la joven mujer. "¡Mire profesor! ¡Es un bebe hermoso!"

"Hmm puedo verlo" Dijo Oak mientras caminaba lentamente y analizaba a la pequeña criatura. El bebe no podía tener mas de un par de meses, unos mechones de corto cabello negro adornaban su pequeña cabeza, tenia los ojos de un impresionante azul cerúleo, y este momento estaban observando a los desconocidos con curiosidad e inocencia. Sin poder evitarlo la expresión en el rostro de Oak se ablando y acerco su mano al bebe. "Hola pequeño" Las pequeñas manos del bebe tomaron el dedo del hombre mayor. "Vaya tienes un fuerte agarre ahí"

Crack

"Grrr" Gruño Oak mientras jalaba su mano rápidamente a su pecho. La acción asusto al bebe y empezó a llorar, haciendo que Delia lo meciera y susurra para calmarlo.

Mientras tanto Oak observaba con sopesa a su dedo que se encontraba en una posición antinatural. El bebe le había roto el dedo. ¡Un pequeño bebe recién nacido había roto el dedo de un hombre adulto como una ramita! Solo en este momento Oak recobro la compostura y observo intensamente al bebe.

"Delia" Dijo con voz seria y profunda. "¿De donde salio este bebe?"

Delia frunció el ceño por un instante y después señalo con la cabeza a su derecha. "Estaba dentro de esa cosa"

"Dios mio" Soltó Oak sin poder evitarlo mientras observaba la "cosa" que menciono Delia. Era un objeto metálico de aproximadament metros de largo y dos de ancho, medio enterrado. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia el impulsado por su curiosidad, lentamente extendió su mano y toco con sus dedos. "Esta frio" Susurro maravillado.

Siguió analizando la extraña estructura, no pudo identificar el tipo de metal del que estaba hecho, pero pudo observar que no parecía tener ningún rasguño, paso los dedos por las marcas grabadas en un idioma que no comprendía y finalmente sus ojos cayeron en el compartimento del objeto, un comportamiento donde solo un bebe podría tener espacio. Un bebe que ahora se encontraba riendo en los brazos de su ex-alumna.

Una vida de otro planeta. Pensó maravillado y con un poco de miedo. Sabia desde el momento en que observo el objeto de metal que no podía ser de origen humano, sintió la picadura de su dedo roto, la prueba de que no se encontraban solos en el universo. Miles de ideas viajaban por su mente como una tormenta, imaginando todas las posibilidades que este increíble acontecimiento significaría. Pero todo se detuvo al llegar a una pregunta que hizo que su cara se endureciera y su animo se oscureciera.

¿Por que enviarían a un bebe solo e indefenso a la Tierra?

Los ladridos de su Pokemon lo sacaron de sus pensamientos oscuros haciendo que lo volteara a ver desde dentro del cráter, Blaze ladraba una y otra vez, gruñendo y ensañando sus colmillos, incluso utilizaba su potente rugido, que aterrorizaba a la mayoría de los Pokemon a kilómetros de distancia. Lo extraño es que tenia la cabeza volteando hacia el cielo, Oak se extraño ante el comportamiento de su compañero, casi podría jurar que su orgulloso y poderoso Pokemon tenia miedo.

No miedo, si no mas aterrorizado. Pero eso era imposible, su fiel Blaze había visto y se había enfrentado a numerosos enemigos sin ningún signo de duda y temor, incluso cuando este enemigo era muy superior en poder. ¿Que podría aterrorizar a su Pokemon?

GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Obtuvo su respuesta en un potente rugido. Llevo sus manos a sus oídos para silenciarlo aunque sabia que era inútil, sus manos no podían contener esto, el sonido fue tan fuerte que lo trajo de rodillas. Sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, por el rabillo del ojo observo a Blaze soltar un gemido de dolor y caer al suelo cuando el sonido llego a sus sensibles tímpanos. Por el otro lado Delia abrazaba e intentaba calmar al bebe quien lloraba y gritaba con fuerza.

Sintiendo un miedo profundo que nublaba su mente y sintiendo un terrible presentimiento en la boca del estomago que casi lo hacia vomitar, se puso de pie tambaleante y se acerco a la mujer y el bebe. Gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones llamo a Blaze.

Después de esperar unos momentos y ver que su compañero no llegaba a su lado, y cuando creyó que necesitaba volver a gritar, su fiel Arcanine se puso de pie tambaleante y de un potente salto cayo cerca de ellos. Subió con cuidado a Delia y el bebe sobre el lomo del Pokemon y de un salto monto al Pokemon agarrando con fuerza su melena.

"SACANOS DE AQUI RAPIDO" Grito a través del ruido. El Pokemon no tardo ni un segundo en usar sus potentes patas y correr a toda velocidad de eso lugar. El viento golpeaba contra ellos con fuerza y Oak sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar con cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando el ruido disminuyo Oak volteo la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, lo que iba a pasar lo recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Un haz de luz dorada de mas de 10 metros de ancho golpeo el lugar donde estaban anteriormente, la explosión creo un destello de luz que casi cegó a Oak. La onda expansiva llego unos segundos después y casi derriba a Arcanine, que por suerte pudo mantenerse de pie por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando la vista de Oak se aclaro observo el daño del ataque con una sensación de hundimiento en el estomago. Un enorme hongo de humo negro del tamaño de un rascacielos era lo único que podía ver a kilómetros de distancia, nada podría sobrevivir a eso. Y en lo alto de la explosión observo la enorme sombra de lo que parecía una serpiente de mas de 100 metros de largo. Parecía observar su trabajo por unos segundos y después acendro a los cielos y desapareció.

"Rayquaza" Susurro Oak en una mezcla de temor y admiración. Sacudió la cabeza y miro hacia enfrente, sintiendo que a partir de ahora y con la llegada del pequeño bebe en los brazos de Delia el mundo iba cambiar, para bien o para mal.

 _La primera vez que la gran serpiente baje al mundo llegara la paz, la segunda vez que baje sera en guerra y la tercera vez que baje anunciara el cambio._


End file.
